Communications systems, networks, and devices have seen an explosive growth in past few years and, in the future, are expected to see continuing growth with respect to applications, services, and/or functionality provided to a user. Along with the growth in portable electronic devices, and associated services, communications networks have similarly had to grow to meet the demand for the large amount of devices that connect to the network. For instance, within any city, sports venues such as stadiums or arenas, hotel ballrooms, and other similar areas can suffer from voice and data congestion on event days or other high traffic periods.